


Rainy Days

by HandsomeMango



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsomeMango/pseuds/HandsomeMango
Summary: This Fic is from my DeviantART-account, TheMonszter c:





	

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic is from my DeviantART-account, TheMonszter c:

It was a rainy September evening when she realised that her secret admirer was no one else than the genius, that she fell in love with, Spencer Reid.

(Y/n) was at the B.A.U. since about three years. In this time she made good friends with everyone, but considered the hunk of a man, Derek Morgan, and the quirky technical analysist, Penelope Garcia, her best friends.  
The two were the first ones to notice her strange behaviour around Spencer or, as (Y/n) preferred to call him, Dr. Reid.  
Derek was also the first one to start teasing here about it and soon Penelope joined in. The teasing wasn't as effective as they had hoped though, because (Y/n) soon got used to it and started to ignore the comments. She called it the perks of constantly being around the technical analysist.  
The genius seemed to either be too oblivoius to notice the advances of Derek and Penelope, or just as used to it as (Y/n).

It was the 7th of September when the team came back from an especially hard mission in Sacramento. Everyone was exhausted and (Y/n) just wanted to go home and take a relaxing bath. When she was about to step outside the FBI-building however she heard the tapping of rain against the streets and sidewalks, (Y/n) decided to stay at the office until the downfall seized.

She put her jacket on the back of her chair and sat down in the black office chair, (Y/n) had insisted on having her own work space for privacy. She sometimes just wanted to kick back and relax for a while.  
When she spun around in her chair, she noticed a delicate note. Her name was written on it in cursive letters.   
(Y/n) took it between her thumb and index finger, observing the piece of paper.  
She carefully opened the - neatly folded - letter and began to read the sweet words of love and desire. Her heart began beating faster, her pupils dilated and she could feel the heat rushing to her face. She let the delicate object fall out of her fingers and hit her face in her hands.

A light tap on her shoulder pulled (Y/n) out of her dream-like state. She assumed that it was either Derek or Penelope. Oh, how wrong she was. When (Y/n) heard a voice calling her name, she knew that it was neither Derek nor Penelope. The shoothing voice belonged to a certain genius, Dr. Spencer Reid.  
(Y/n) spun her chair around and stared dead into those magnificent brown eyes, (e/c) clashing with hazel. She didn't really notice that she was staring. So when Reid cleared his throat and (Y/n) was made aware of her surroundings once again, she apologized profusely.  
The genius didn't seem to be offended by the zoning out of the (h/c)headed female and soon began laughing. He soon calmed down however and began speaking "Hotch told me, that you wanted my opinion on the self-proclaimed 'Jack the Ripper' and since you're still here I wanted to give it to you personally."  
"Oh, I kinda forgot about that to be honest, but thanks, Reid. I appreciate it!", (Y/n) said a grin plastered on her face.  
Reid smiled at this and said "My pleasure."

By the time Reid went back to his original task, (Y/n) noticed that the rain had stopped. She packed up her papers and stuffed them in her bag, then she threw on her jacket and went to the next bus stop.  
Since the next bus would only arrive in 10 minutes, (Y/n) sat down on a bench and took out the papers Reid gave her.  
That was when she noticed the neat handwriting, a picture of the note immediately came to her mind.  
She held the papers close to her heart and look up at the sky.  
She stars shone bright that evening and after closing her (e/c) eyes she quietly whispered 'Oh, Reid, you big idiot' into the cold of the night.

~ fin ~


End file.
